1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a harvesting header. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a harvesting header with a flexible cutterbar and flexible draper conveyor.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A traditional grain harvesting implement or machine, such as a self-propelled combine, is used to harvest a variety of grains, such as wheat, soybeans, and rice. Combines typically include a harvesting header that cuts the crop and gathers the crop material into a feeder house for threshing and other operations. For some grains, such as wheat, the sickle of the header can be spaced from the ground during the cutting operation. For other grains, the sickle must be positioned close to the ground, often with the header in sliding contact with the ground, in order to collect most of the grain. Flexible headers are used to follow the natural contours of the field while cutting the grain.
Conventional grain harvesters are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For instance, flexible headers that include a flexible cutterbar are ineffective at receiving all of the severed crop material when following the ground contour at a high speed. Prior art flexible headers are also deficient because they fail to convey all of the received cut crop material to the feeder house. Furthermore, harvesters with flexible headers ineffectively control the header height, particularly when the header is in sliding contact with the ground. Yet further, prior art flexible headers become damaged when operating in close proximity to the ground, particularly when the terrain has a significant contour.